warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Dominios Severianos
thumb|350px|Mapa del Departamento Cartographicae en el que se muestran los mundos del Frente Spinward, Sector Calixis. Nota: el frente se extiende en más mundos de los que aparecen en el mapa. Los Dominios Severianos son una confederación de mundos localizados en el Subsector de la Periferia del Sector Calixis en el Segmentum Obscurus, y que se han escindido del Imperio de la Humanidad bajo el liderazgo del antiguo Gobernador del Subsector, el Duque Severus XIII de Kulth. Es una de las tres facciones (el Imperio, los Orkos del ¡Waaagh! Grimtoof y ellos mismos) que actualmente están combatiendo por el control de la Periferia como parte de un conflicto masivo que ha sido llamado Frente Spinward por el Departamento Munitorum. El Duque Severus I fue, sin lugar alguno a dudas, un héroe de la Cruzada de Angevin que anexionó el Sector Calixis al Imperio de la Humanidad en el Milenio 39. Sin la influencia y la pericia táctica del Comerciante Independiente, la guerra para controlar la Extensión de Calyx hubiera necesitado siglos para llevarse a cabo. Algunos historiadores incluso creen que San Drusus no podría haber completado su conquista sin los éxitos y la ayuda de Severus. Por supuesto, fueron los propios fallos de Severus los que permitieron que Drusus lo sobrepasara. La avaricia era su talón de Aquiles, como puede comprobarse cuando Severus decidió consolidar sus dominios en Calixis antes que continuar su tarea de expandir el Sector. Durante las siguientes generaciones, los herederos de la familia Severus se han labrado su camino mediante mentiras y odio. El resentimiento de la familia aumentaba con cada generación, pues creían que su justa recompensa por sus logros no les había sido entregada aún. Incluso tras el paso de los siglos, esta furia no ha representado muchos problemas para el Imperio en sí, ya que los descendientes del Duque Severus I se habían convertido en una familia de marginal influencia y poder sin su Garantía de Comercio y la capacidad de reclamar nuevos dominios y títulos. thumb|left|Soldado de las fuerzas armadas de los Dominios Severianos.En 799.M41, el más reciente heredero del linaje Severus, el Duque Severus XIII, se convirtió en el Señor Subsectorial de la Periferia. Incluso habiéndole entregado el título en persona el señor del Sector Calixis, Marius Hax, temía que el nombramiento tuviera graves ramificaciones. La mano de Hax, sin embargo, fue forzada a tomar la decisión. Severus había dedicado su vida a establecer una poderosa y extensa red de aliados por toda la Periferia, y los más vitales entre todos sus contactos fueron algunos miembros influyentes del Adeptus Arbites en el Sector Calixis. El Duque usó estas conexiones para neutralizar a sus rivales, al mismo tiempo que aseguraba que sus propios registros se mantuvieran impecables. Recientes investigaciones han llevado a la luz pruebas de que Severus podría haber usado falsos testigos y víctimas, grabaciones falsas e incluso asesinatos pagados en algunas de las más nobles familias Leales del Subsector. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de estos crímenes fue descubierto antes de la ascensión al poder de Severus. Con el Subsector en sus manos, rápidamente comenzó a buscar nuevos contactos, de manera que pudiera asegurar sus dominios y territorios. En poco tiempo, empezó a expandir rápidamente sus posesiones más allá de los límites de la Periferia. Pronto, tuvo influencia en un gran número de mundos, si bien no dio testimonio alguno de su expansión a Hax. En su lugar, continuó extendiendo sus influencias hasta llegar a los enemigos de la Humandidad, incluyendo a la Cábala Eldar Oscura conocida como los Hijos de las Espinas, de manera que su creciente expansión e influencia continuara sin descanso. El desastre llegó cuando los Orkos del ¡Waaagh! Grimtoof llegaron a los dominios del Duque. Mientras intentaba comandar a sus fuerzas para defender su territorio, los Eldars Oscuros presionaron a Severus para conseguir aún más acceso a los mundos que supuestamente él había preparado para las incursiones esclavistas de los xenos. A medida que sus mundos comenzaban a ser conquistados, Severus, desesperado hasta el extremo, pidió auxilio al Imperio para luchar contra los invasores. La cada vez mayor presencia imperial reveló la gravedad de la traición del Duque, y las pruebas de su expansión secreta salieron a la luz. A pesar de que había planeado dejar el Imperio en un futuro, los acontecimientos le obligaron a escindirse de él antes de lo previsto y, antes que sufrir los castigos que la justicia imperial le aplicaría, Severus consolidó y preparó sus fuerzas para dejar el Imperio, iniciando así el conflicto a tres bandas que posteriormente llegaría a llamarse Frente Spinward. Historia Historia de la Casa Severiana Hace casi doscientos años estándar, hacia la mitad del Milenio 39, el Sector Calixis fue fundado a partir de la inexplorada e infestada de xenos región del Segmentum Obscurus conocida una vez como Extensión de Calyx por la sangre, el sudor y las lágrimas de los incontables miles de mártires que lucharon y murieron en la Cruzada de Angevin. El esfuerzo fue singular, y solo fue posible por los esfuerzos combinados de diversas ramas de la maquinaria de guerra Imperial. Cientos de regimientos de la Guardia Imperial lucharon y se abrieron paso a través de mundos repletos de la corrupción xeno, y hubo millones de fuertes avances encabezados por el Adeptus Astartes . Los cielos se oscurecían al paso de las poderosas flotas de las naves de la Armada Imperial, mientras que aeronaves, numerosas como las estrellas, cruzaban el vacío. Las máquinas de guerra del Adeptus Titanicus cabalgaban los campos de batalla como dioses blindados mientras que los ejércitos privados de las casas más ambiciosas de Comerciantes Independientes luchaban con la esperanza de que, algún día, arrancaran de las manos de los innombrables xenos aquellos mundos. Fue uno de estos Comerciantes Independientes luchadores quien lideró una de las más remarcables incursiones en la región, que fue también la que más profundo llegó en la Expansión de Calyx. Aquel hombre era el Duque Severus I, el portador de un Tratado de Comercio garantizado para su estirpe directamente por los Altos Señores de Terra en persona. Si bien su nombre es bastante desconocido, mientras que aquellos de los hombres de menor importancia son conocidos y reverenciados por muchas personas en todo el Sector. La obra de Severus I y sus compañeros fueron tan heroicas que se conocieron y celebraron no sólo en el Sector Calixis, sino también en todo el vasto Imperio. Fue el Duque Severus en persona quien desbloqueó el camino al Subs sector Markayn Marches hirviendo con plasma las espantosas aguas repletas de xenos de Cantus Extremis, rompiendo así un punto muerto que había estancado el avance de tres millones de soldados Imperiales. También fue Severus quien descubrió y trazó la ruta disforme entre Dreah y Iocanthos, cuando los maestros de la flota de la Armada Imperial estaban convencidos de que el camino Spinward debía, sin lugar alguno a dudas, pasar entre el Sistema Prol y Fedrid. It is even said that a mighty Warp beast assailed the Duke’s flagship as he closed on Ganf Magna, the creature’s vast tentacles wrapping about the vessel so that when Severus ordered an emergency translation into realspace, the thing was dragged through too. Weakened by exposure to the laws of the material realm, the beast was eventually defeated. But before it faded from existence, Duke Severus himself hacked out a single, crystalline eye several metres in diameter and worth the ransom of a High Lord of Terra. Categoría:Sector Calixis Categoría:Imperio de la Humanidad Categoría:Artículos para traducir